villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hebi
"Oh Usagi-san - they were only humans.." Hebi is one of the Wandering Spirits and a major antagonist of Book 4, having a bitter feud with Usagi which started when Hebi mistakenly called upon the aid of Onibaba to bring Usagi back to the Wandering Spirits - resulting in the death of Usagi's human lover and an entire village. History Hebi is one of the twelve Wandering Spirits who embody the animals of the Chinese Zodiac, although he saw himself as loyal to the Wandering Spirits he was often a cause for concern for the others as he utilized what the others regarded as dishonorable tactics in order to ensure victory and was not against going against the will of the other Wandering Spirits if he felt it necessary. Indeed when Usagi left his position with the Wandering Spirits to pursue a life with his human lover Hebi went against the wishes of the other Wandering Spirits and hired Onibaba to force Usagi to return to the Wandering Spirits - unaware of the hag's malicious nature. This would lead to Hebi being in part responsible for the massacre Onibaba inflicted upon Usagi - killing Usagi's lover as well as an entire village: this action also put Hebi in further disrepute with the other Wandering Spirits. Hebi, wishing to stop Onibaba's action from further damaging his position with the Wandering Spirits, went to Usagi and tried to apologize for his actions - yet Hebi could not understand Usagi's grief and tried to console him with a callous remark that "they were only humans", this angered Usagi to the point of violence and he scarred Hebi's face before leaving the halls of the Wandering Spirits. Hebi would come to see Usagi's attack as unjust and a deliberate attack on his honor - as such Hebi felt the need to exact disproportionate revenge upon Usagi: in an effort to end the feud between the two the Wandering Spirits would move their home to Shangri-La and made a promise to interfere as little as possible with Usagi or the Yokai Realm. Hebi however has broken his promise many times and works from Shangri-La to inflict as much misery and hate as possible against Usagi - although he is also mindful of the other Wandering Spirits and works both with and against them as necessary so as to further his own goals.. Powers / Abilities *'Immortality' (as one of the Yōkai Hebi i is unable to grow old nor die under normal circumstances) *'Dimensional-Bending' (as one of the Yōkai Hebi is able to open portals between realities and move between them as easily as opening a door, in fact Yōkai portals often manifest as traditional shōji doors) *'Martial-Arts Mastery' (Hebi is a master of all known martial-arts, his lack of feet do not hinder him in the slightest (in fact it can arguably make him more dangerous (see Snake Techniques) ) *'Weapon-Mastery' (Hebi has mastered all known weaponry (excluding guns) ) *'Snake Techniques' (Hebi is the master of Snake Techniques - which allow one to crush, suffocate and otherwise immobilize enemies while also mastering paralysing poison and stealth) Category:Little-Red Category:Major Antagonists Category:Yōkai Category:Immortal Characters Category:Neutral Evil